ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Roaming Lake
The Roaming Lake (ふたたび冒険 さまよう湖, Futatabi Bouken Samayou Mizuumi; lit. "Another Adventure - The Roaming Lake") is the twenty-ninth episode of Dragon Ball and the first episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga. Summary The episode starts out with Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar deciding where to go since the tournament was over. Krillin decides to stay with Master Roshi, which disappointed Master Roshi because he was planning to do something with Launch. Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar decide to go back to the city. Goku decides to look for the Four-Star Dragon Ball, still believing it is really his Grandpa Gohan. Because of this, Bulma lets Goku borrow the Dragon Radar. The scene then cuts to Krillin and Master Roshi wandering around a city, where Master Roshi is looking at women's underwear and Krillin is eating ice cream. Meanwhile, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar are driving across a desert. At the same time, Goku is riding the Nimbus. The scene then goes to Nam's village, where he releases the water, only to find out that it is still not enough to sustain the village for long. Nam's Father then tells of the Roaming Lake, a lake that travels to villages that suffer from droughts and supplies them with water. Nam starts out to search for this lake. The scene cuts back to Goku flying on the Flying Nimbus becoming very thirsty. He then finds a lake, where he takes off his clothes and jumps in. Meanwhile, Nam has been picked up by a huge pterodactyl. Goku sees Nam struggling, and springs into action. Then it shows Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar sitting out in the heat. Oolong and Puar transform into an umbrella and a fan to help out. The scene switches back to Goku helping Nam. The beast tries to grab Goku, but to no avail. Goku extends his Power Pole and whacks the beast, causing both the beast and Nam to fall. Goku catches Nam, and Nam thanks him. Nam tells Goku about his problem, and he and Goku set up the river. Then they come to a dam where the river is being blocked. They fly up, and find a bunch of Giras playing in the water. Goku hides in a tree while Nam talks to one of them. They refuse to bring down the dam, so Nam begs. The Giras taunt him, so he attacks, although unsuccessfully. The Giras are ready to beat him to a pulp, so Goku jumps down and beats them all. They call for their leader, which turns out to be Giran. Giran reveals that the dam is made of Merry-Go-Round Gum, and is unbreakable. Goku fires a Kamehameha wave at it, and it breaks. Goku and Nam fly back to the village, where the water is flowing. Then, out of nowhere, comes a huge dust storm. Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar are struggling to get to their car. People in the village are running to their homes. The dust storm passes, and Bulma's car is tire-deep in sand, and all the water in the village is gone. Then Goku sees something sparkle. It is the Roaming Lake! Everyone drinks and is very happy. Battles *Goku vs. Beast (Victor = Goku) *Nam vs. Giras (Victor = Draw) *Goku vs. Giras (Victor = Goku) Techniques *Kamehameha: Goku *Merry-Go-Round Gum: Giras Cast Trivia *Despite this episode being in the Red Ribbon Army Saga, the Red Ribbon Army have nothing to do with this episode and doesn't even make its debut until the next episode. Category:Page added by SSJ4 Vegito Category:Canonical Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga